As cameras and other mobile terminals with a camera have become popular, it has become increasingly convenient for people to take pictures. Accordingly, the number of pictures taken has increasing. Normally, a picture, after being taken, can be cosmetically processed and then sent to a social media platform such as a blog, a micro blog, an individual web space to be shared with friends and family members.
Currently, methods for performing a cosmetic process on a picture with one press of a key have been proposed, which provide seven options of cosmetic processes, including whitening, freckle removing, slimming, under-eye dark circle removing, eye beautifying, eye brightening and special cosmetic effects.